mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:K-99990/The Noob's Shop
If u want to Trade plz write here :D Hey umm do you still have the elemental fire, water, earth and wind items don't you??? If you do I have 20 best bees that I don't needKyleman7558 06:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 06:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I could trade you some Elemental Earth, Wind, Fire or Water. One for a Red Flower. I know you don't have them in stock yet, but all you have to do is send a Worker Bee to Flora, so it shouldn't be that long. 01:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, K-99990, i have some red flowers to spare. Would u mind giving them to me? I'll send u a friend request on MLN. -Skrall359 u want the red flowers or u selling them? i have 11 red flowers atm and i think my brother has like another 10 that he dont need -- 01:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Let me rephrase what I said above. I want Red Flowers. I will give one Elemental for one Red Flower. Make sense? sure, how many red flowers do you want?-- 02:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) How about 10 Red Flowers for 5 Elemental Water and 5 Elemental Fire? sure, could u send me a friend request? heres the link to my MLN proflie k-9998 just sended the 10 red flowers :D-- 02:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i received everything:D thnkz for trading :D-- 02:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. If you want, I could lend you Iconox's Favor so that you could befriend Strakk without a hassle. I dont really now whats that but thnkxz x) Here's what you do: *Collect Iconox's Favor in the mail from me *Befriend *Send Iconox's Favor back to me You'll thank me for this. Eventually. ok thnkz,ill send it back right now :D-- 02:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey I need: Ancient Spear Fragment 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 Could you help me out? How many clicks total is that? My mln user is LeinardoSmith Hey which module do you want me to click on? I clicked 30 times on log module is that ok? Price Evaluation Too expensive *Worker Bee *Elemental Fire *Elemental Water I'd lower all of these down to 3 clicks. Other than that, you're good. The Red Flower's price is something of a debate... the price can be as low as 1 click, or as high as 5. 18:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok thnkz man :D -- 23:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) You bet. 02:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Pipes Can I have 2 Pipes for 30 clicks? If yes,which modulw should i click om Lavalloveseris (talk) 00:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) flowers i whant 20 flowers and the %50-99 that is 58 clicks right! 16:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) sure :D ill send the red flowers, just wait a sec im going to recollect something for the BIONIBLE Thing -- 16:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 20 red flowers sent, click on my legoclub magazine module plz :D -- 16:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ok-- 16:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) send enjoy your bricks-- 16:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thnkz! arent im suposed to get 58 red bricks in total for those clicks? i got around 115 O.o Gracias german! -- 16:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I think this is due to a glitch. Mine does this too.-skullkeepa14 Can I? Can I fix your shop and make it look better? 21:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) sure,it would be awesome :) -- 22:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) i think you edited my pesonal page not my shop, however it looks better x) -- 22:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I know I did not ask you about that sorry I just corrected grammar and put in a link and sent you a MLN friend request XD i am keithdsm97 22:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) oh thx :D, im going to accept you right now :D -- 22:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) store I don't want to by something just ask how are you going whit your store.-- 04:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :im doing fine,though i dont have customers x) :any ideas? -- 05:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :no I have few customers a week I dint know what I did wrong, I was going so good and I have a drop and now I have a few.-- 05:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :i dont see anything wrong with your shop :/ :anything wrong in mine? -- 05:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) thornax ill buy all your thornax my mln name is zakman strawberrys ill also have all your strawberrys by zak mln name zakman infact if you dont mind ill have all your items for 50 clicks a day (for 2 yrs)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by zakman mmm thats strange, you got here to the forum and started buying a lot on some shops, are you planning something?-- 21:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) no Media:Example.ogg zakman no im just rubbish on mln i saw your rank and your lvl 2, u cant give that many clicks O.o-- 21:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) so, would you like to buy something zakman?-- 01:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) i have 5 mln accounts i could give you 140 clicks a day i am willing to boost the offer to 100 a day (max) have we got a deel any more questions i got confused, so what do you need and the amount plz-- 19:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) all items for 100 clicks a day for 2 years mln account is zakman thats a really big trrade can we trade items not like that big like give items in parts?-- 21:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) but fink about it i worked out on a calculator last night if you do this trade youll have the most clicked on page on mln 77,500 clicks in next 2 years by me alone +all other peoples buying and normal clicks i preffer to trade by parts :)-- 23:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Elemental :Ill Take 1 Elemental Earth, Water and Fire. 9 Clicks where?? 01:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::on my lego club magazine rank 2 plz ill send items when i get clicks :)-- 19:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::I already gave clicks. This Shop has very cheap items. I think ill buy more and more each day. 00:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::ok ill send elementals right now :) and thanks :) -- 03:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::i think i sended you 2 extra water elementals, can i have them back please?-- 03:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Pipes :Ill Take all your pipes. 00:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::that would be 45 clicks, do you have millstones?-- 03:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. If you want i can give u 4 millstones fr all ur pipes. 01:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::what i need its different, do you have a giant too?its because i need someone to click on my millstone hurling module :)-- 01:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::So if i click it 4 times i get all pipes free?? Ok. Im gonna click it and of course i have a giant. How else would i get my Masterpiece. 23:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::i dont need those clicks anymore,make 15 clicks on each of the magazine club rank 3 module -- 04:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::15 clicks for all the pipes?? 01:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::15 clicks each pipe-- 01:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::boidoh?-- 17:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) If Boidoh hasn't bought those pipes then can i?-- 01:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings K-99990 Hello, welcome to MLN wikia My username is skullkeepa14 and my mln name is Heloitsme. Since we are both rank 3 getting to rank 4 I suggest we help each other by clicking our race track and stunt tracks. I will click any of ur Racing mods for free so i can get Victory ribbons and u can get new blueprints. I've already added u as a friend.-Skullkeepa14 free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) 3 pipes Hey K- could I buy 3 pipes thanx! 45 clix?-- 10:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ancient spear part 3 10 clicks for ancient spear.-- 15:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC)jujusulu Hey, there. I'll buy your three pipes, all your elemental fire and all your elemetal water. How much would it be?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 22:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) good store I like your store say if you want a better store welcome sign then ask me about it.-- 02:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC)